


Fate Encounter

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: Yamada and Yuto kept meeting by coincidence, but is it really coincidence? or is it fate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. First published in my lj on october 2012. Editing it a bit. Broken english.

Winter 2008

Yamada felt his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and saw an unknown number has called in.  
“Moshi - moshi.” Yamada greeted.  
“Moshi – moshi. Is this Yodokawa Yoshihiro-san?” Asked the other person. A slightly hoarse voice.  
“Huh? This is not Yodokawa. I think you call the wrong number.” Yamada told him, confused.  
A pause.  
“Ah… I’m sorry. I thought this is Yodokawa-san’s number.”  
“Its okay.”  
“Well... then... sorry for bothering you. Sayonara”  
“Sayonara.” Yamada ended the phone call.  
“Who is that?” Chinen, who was with him at the moment, asked the question.  
“Don’t know. He thought that my number is someone’s number. Don't mind it. Let’s go home.” Yamada said, putting his arm on Chinen's shoulder and walked back together.

\---000---

“Does anyone know any professional drummer?” Yuto suddenly asked the question to his band member. Yuto and his band, JUMP, were having their usual practice in their usual studio.  
“Why?” Hikaru looked up from his mokutaro, the name of his bass, to look at Yuto, wondering.  
“It just I have difficulty to master this certain technique and I want to discuss about it with an experience drummer. Maybe he can help me out. I’m not satisfied with my play no matter how much I try.”  
His band members were thinking if they knew someone like that. After a few minutes, Yabu said “Ah! I think Akun-san have a friend that play drum. And he is an experience drummer. He sometime helps other bands to play as their additional player. ”  
“Really? Can I have his contact?” Yuto got up in excitement.  
“Wait, I’ll ask Akun-san” Yabu said, pulling his phone and make a phone call. He and asked him about his friend. After 5 minutes, he ended his call. “His name is Yodokawa Yoshihiro-san. I got his contact. Here.” Yabu then told Yuto the number, in which the later quickly dialed it. He was really happy when the phone connected but it turn out to be someone else. Yabu who felt guilty then reassuring Yuto that he will contact Akun-san again and asking for Yodokawa-san’s other contact.

\---***---

 

Spring 2009

“The breeze feel great” Yamada said, closing his eyes as he felt the breeze went past through him. Yamada and Chinen were on their way to Ueno Park for hanami with their classmates.  
“Ne… Ryosuke, why people gather around there?” Chinen suddenly asked him. He opened his eyes, and looked at the place Chinen pointed. He tilted his head, “Don’t know. Want to go there?”  
Chinen nodded his head.

The two of them then walked toward the crowd. Apparently there was a performance of an indie band near the park. The event or the band (?) was quite popular since there were around 100 people who came to watch the band performance and most of them were girls. “No wonder, all of the members were handsome.” This thought crossed Yamada's mind after looking at the band member one by one.  
To Yamada surprised, He was actually enjoyed their performance. He thought that their songs were good and their skills also good especially the drummer. The drummer was really cool when he play the drum and sing at the same time. His drum skill was quite good although Yamada thought that the drummer still can improve his skill more. It was just his feelings, not like he knows anything about drum but he did enjoy music.

After 15 minutes, the band ended their performance and got loud cheers from the audiences. Yamada was also cheering excitedly when someone tapped his shoulder.  
“Yamada” Yamada turned and found his friends from his part time job. “Dai-chan!” He greeted him with delight. They did a high-five.  
“Yo! What are you doing here?” Daiki asked.  
“Actually We, me and my friend, want to go to Ueno Park, but we were curious with this crowd, so we came here first. They were actually good. Right, Chii?" Yamada explained, and Chinen nodded as agreement. "Oh yeah, this is my friend Chinen Yuri. Chii, this is Arioka Daiki. He is my friend from work.” Yamada continued.  
“I'm Chinen Yuri” Chinen bowed.  
“I'm Arioka Daiki” Daiki bowed back.  
“Dai-chan, what about you? What are you doing here?” Yamada asked, curious.  
“My friend was the keyboardist. He invited me here to watch his performance.” Daiki pointed at the stage with his head.  
“Ah… I see” Yamada looked at the stage, the band were giving their last bow and left the stage.  
“Ne Ryosuke... we have to go” said Chinen “We’re late.”  
Yamada looked at his watch.   
“You are right!” Yamada frowned. “Dai-chan, we have to go now.”  
“Ah… Alright.” Daiki said.  
“Bye…. Oh yeah, tell your friend that their band were cool, especially their drummer. See you tomorrow…”  
“I will” said Daiki, amused. “See you…” Daiki waved his hand as Yamada and Chinen were running toward the park.

\---000---

All JUMP members gathered and bowed to the audiences. They were in joy due to the loud cheers they got. After saying their gratitude and bowed for the last time to the audiences, they walked down the stage.  
“Thank you for the good work!!!” Yuto exclaimed once they were on the back stage.  
“Thank you for the good work” His member, Yabu, Hikaru, Keito, Takaki and Inoo, replied at the same time. Yuto was really happy that the performance was going smoothly. There were some small mistake here and there but overall he was satisfied with their performance. The rest of the member also showed their happiness. They did a circle, hugging each other, praising at how well they performed and reminded each other with their mistake. They always did something like this after they performed.

“Yosh.. Let’s work hard again next time!” Hikaru shouted.  
“Yeah” the rest shouted and they dispersed.  
“Inoo-chan.” called someone.  
“Dai-chan! You came?!” said Inoo happily after seeing his friend. They hugged.  
“Hello guys” Daiki greeted JUMP member. They already knew each other since Daiki sometime watched their performance.  
“Do you want to have a meal with us?” asked Inoo. Daiki nodded, agree with the offer.  
“I can’t join." Yuto said. "I want to take pictures in the park. Its spring! I want to find some rare bugs and snap some pictures of them.” Yuto explained, and start packing his things.  
“You should take pictures of pretty girls instead of bugs” Yabu said, shooking his head. Although the member already used to Yuto's antique hobby but they never understand why he said that bugs was beautiful.  
“Alright… I will take pictures of some people in the park.” Yuto laughed.  
“Mmm... wait ... Yuto.” Daiki called him. “I met friends before this. They watched your performance and one of them said that you were cool during the performance.”  
“Ohhh!!… Someone was admiring Yuto” Takaki said in excitement “A girl?”  
“A boy” Daiki answered, laughing. He amused at how all JUMP looking at him with sparkling and curious eyes.  
“Oh…” JUMP exclaimed in disappointment.  
“Yuto is pretty popular among boys right?” Hikaru teased Yuto, he glanced at Keito who immediately shouted “Why are you looking at me with that expression?!”  
“That's because you are always sticking to Yuto wherever and whenever” Hikaru said, chuckling. Keito pouted. The other laughed at that.  
“You’re noisy Hikaru-kun” Yuto laughing “Err.. Thank you for telling me that Arioka-kun. Tell him that I feel grateful” As expected JUMP teased him again after he said that.  
“Ah… he told me that he went to the park too. Maybe you can see him and tell him directly. He has brown hair, pretty face and has chubby cheeks.” said Daiki, joined the teasing scene. It made the member laughed more out loud.  
“Oh!! You should take picture of him Yuto!” Inoo said excitedly.  
“As if I can find him with that description only. I don’t even know his face. You people should mind your own business.” Yuto laughed again and said “I’m going…” he waved to them.

Yuto entered the park. It was full of people since a lot of people were doing hanami. He took pictures of Sakura and amazed at how beautiful those flowers. He searched for any bugs but it’s hard since there were a lot of people. Yuto walked through out the park, clicking his camera every time he saw a good object.

Suddenly his eyes caught a really beautiful butterfly. He followed that butterfly; want to snap a picture of it. After following the butterfly everywhere, finally he could snap a good picture of that butterfly. Yuto looked at his camera, checking the result.  
The butterfly alighted on a boy’s head. The boy was smiling and laughing with his friends. Not realizing that a butterfly alighted on his head. Yuto realized that he just snap prettiest smile he ever sees.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer 2010

 

It had been two week since Yamada started helping his uncle in his uncle’s beach hut. His uncle asked him for help because the usual helper couldn’t come for the summer. Yamada gladly accepted it because he could swim at the sea everyday, and also he could learn how to surf since he always wanted it.

He was on his way to swim, when suddenly he heard a painful voice “Ouch….”

Yamada drifted his eyes at his surrounding and found a tall young boy standing not far from him. Yamada saw blood flooding the white sand under his foot. Yamada rushed toward the boy, wanted to help him.

“Are you alright?” Yamada asked the moment he arrived in front of the tall boy.

“I think I step on a rock.” The tall boy replied without looking at Yamada and pointed at a rock under him, winching in pain.

“You are bleeding a lot. It seems that the wound is deep.” Yamada bent over to observe the wound. “Do you want to come to our hut? I think we have first aid kit. We have to at least stop the blood and disinfect the wound.” Yamada looked up at the tall boy. It was the first time Yamada saw a clearer view of tall boy’s face. He didn’t know why he had this dejavu feeling, the tall boy looked familiar.

The boy nodded, “If it's not bothering you.” said the tall boy, he tried to walk but wobbled. Yamada quickly got a hold of him and guided him to the hut.

After setting the tall boy in the bench outside the hut, Yamada went instead to look for the first aid kit. After a few minutes, he came out while holding the first aid box and went back again to get warm water and towel. 

Yamada squat down in front of the tall boy, the first aid kid box was open and he was ready to treat the wound, “It will hurt a little.”

Yamada placed tall boy’s left foot in the warm water, cleaning the wound. He felt that the tall boy jolted a little, he was in pain. The blood still came out; Yamada lifted the boy's left foot, took gauze and cottons and press them against the wound until the blood stop. After Yamada madee sure that the blood wouldn’t come out again, he then put alcohol to disinfect the wound and wrap it.

“I’m glad it’s not as deep as I thought. I think its okay now, but to make sure please go to the doctor later.” Yamada said, smiling. “Or should I accompany you there?” asked Yamada when the tall boy didn't give him a response.

“What? Ah… It’s okay. I’ll ask my friend to accompany me there. Thank you for your help.” Yuto bowed a bit.

“You’re welcome, you must be tired. I’ll make something for you. Please wait.”

 

Yamada went to the kitchen counter, opening the refrigerator. There were some fruits so he decided to make a parfait. After a few minute, Yamada came out while holding a glass of fruit parfait. The tall boy looked surprised as he saw the big fruit parfait. 

“You lost a lot of blood so you need some vitamins.” Yamada said, noticing his surprised. “Please help yourself.” Yamada placed the parfait and sat in front of the tall boy.

“Thank you… I'm digging in...” The tall boy took a spoonful and exclaimed, "It's delicious"

“Really? Thank you. It’s been a while since I make fruit parfait.”

“Eh?! You made this yourself?” The tall boy was surprised. Yamada nodded his head, grinning.

“Cool…" The boy said and suddenly asked, “What’s your name? I’m Nakajima Yuto”

“Yamada Ryosuke.”

“Thank you for everything, Yamada-san”

Yamada shook his head “It’s nothing… I’m happy that I can help” Yamada said, smiling again.

Yuto just finished his parfait when someone called him “Yuto!” Yuto looked up and waved at him “Keito!”

“Are you okay? You said you injured your foot?” Keito asked worriedly.

“I’m okay, thanks to this Yamada-san. He treated me and even gives me a parfait.” Yuto explained and introducing the two of them.

“Thanks for treating Yuto’s wound Yamada-san.” Keito said.

“It’s my pleasure.”

“Let’s go to the doctor, we need to make sure that the wound is not infected.” Keito told Yuto.

"Ok. Once again, thank you Yamada-san. Bye...” 

“You’re welcome. Take care Nakajima-san.” 

\---000---

“Ouch” Yuto exclaimed. “Oh crap” he cursed. His left foot was bleeding. He lifted his foot and saw a sharp rock that cut his flesh. He was still looking at his wounded foot when he heard someone was talking to him “Are you alright?”

“I think I step on a rock” Yuto replied without looking at the new comer and pointed at that damn rock.

“You are bleeding a lot. It seems that the wound is deep.” Said the person, Yuto looked at him. It was a young boy, maybe around his age and has a dark brown hair. The brown haired guy invited him to his hut to treat the wound. He thought that it was best to accept the offer. Yuto was embarrassed when the brown hair boy helped him walked because of the wound.

Yuto was continously looking at the brown hair guy when the later treated the wound. Yuto wondered why he couldn't help but kept looking at him. There was something which made Yuto wanted to look at his face. It was somewhat... addicting?

The brown hair boy finished treating his wound and looked at Yuto, smiling. The smile was beautiful and it made Yuto slightly in a daze. Yuto had a feeling that he ever saw a smile as beautiful as that, but he was sure that it was their first time meeting each other. Yuto was in a daze so he didn’t realized that the brown haired boy talked to him. He offered Yuto to accompany him to see the doctor, but Yuto thought that he didn’t want to bother the brown haired boy anymore than he already was so he said that he’d ask his friend to accompany him instead.

The brown haired guy then told him that he'd going to make something for him. Before he could refuse, the brown haired boy had already entered his hut.

Yuto pulled out his phone, he relieved that he brought his phone with him. He dialed Keito’s number. “Moshi-moshi Keito?”

“Ne Yuto… where are you? We have to leave. Hikaru-kun is whining now.”

“I’m sorry. I injured my foot, so I can’t walk properly right now. Can you pick me up?” Yuto told him the story.

“Ehhhh!!!! Where are you?” Keito asked, freaked out.

“Do you know Paradise Hut? We walked pass it this morning, remember?”

“I know. I’ll go there immediately. Wait for me!”

Yuto hung up.

A few minute later, the brown haired boy came out while holding a big fruit parfait. Yuto was surprised, since he was not expecting something like this. He thought that the brown haired boy was making juice or something. The brown haired boy noticed that Yuto was surprised because he said, “You lost a lot of blood so you need some vitamins.”

Yuto said his thanks and started eating it. It was seriously delicious. Yuto was surprised that the fruit parfait was made by him. Yuto complimented him but the brown haired boy just smiling, making Yuto in a daze again. Yuto shook his head, quickly snapped back to reality and remember that he didn’t know his name yet. So he asked, “What’s your name? I’m Nakajima Yuto”

“Yamada Ryosuke."

“Thank you for everything Yamada-san”

Yamada shook his head “It’s nothing… I’m happy that I can help.” smiling.

Yuto cursed in his head “Damn! Why he always smiling and why his smile was so beautiful??? make me want to see that smile again and again.”

Not long after that, Keito arrived. As expected, Keito was worried. Yuto felt sorry for making him worried. After saying thank you to Yamada-san for the last time, he left with Keito. 

In his heart he promised, “If we meet again, I will pay your kindness Yamada-san”

\---***---

Autumn 2011

 

Yuto was half asleep on the train, tired after his performance with his band in a café and now on his way back to his home. He jolted when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder and said “I’m sorry, but your bag almost fell.” Yuto woke up, adjusted his bag and looked at the person who tapped him.

“Thank… eh… Yamada-san?” Yuto asked, surprised that he met the person who helped him a year ago. But Yamada looked a bit confused so Yuto said, “Do you remember me? I’m Nakajima Yuto. Summer last year, you helped me when I injured my foot. I still remember you.”

Yamada was in thought, trying to remember what happened a year ago. Finally he said, “Ah… the one who stepped on a rock near Paradise hut?”

Yuto nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me! How are you?” Yuto asked.

“I’m fine, Nakajima-san. I’m surprised that you still remember and recognize me.” Yamada replied, smiling.

“Ah, that smiles. I've been missing that. That's why I remember.” Yuto thought.

“Of course I remember. I’m so grateful to you and I love your fruit parfait.” Yuto made an excuse. There was no way Yuto said that it was because he missed his smile. The boy would get the wrong idea and looked at him weirdly.

“Ah… fruit parfait. It’s been a long time since I make fruit parfait.”

“Actually I went to your hut this summer. But I couldn’t find you.”

“It’s my uncle’s hut. Last year, I helped him because his usual part timer couldn’t help him.”

“Aaa… I thought you lived there. So you live around here?” Yuto asked, kind of hopeful.

“Yes… I get off on the next stop. How about you Nakajima-san?”

“I get off on the next stop too but will take another train.”

“So you didn't live around here?” 

“Yes, I just had a performance near the station. ”

“Performance?”

“Band performance. I’m a drummer.”

“Wow… cool!” 

“But my skill is still lacking.”

“It's alright. You can always improve with practice.”

“Thank you…” said Yuto shyly. His face was blushing.

“It seemed we will arrive soon.” After Yamada said that, there was an announcement that they will arrive at the next stop soon. Yuto and Yamada got up, prepared to get off the train. 

 

“Ano… Yamada-san” Yuto said when they already get off from the train.

“Yes?”

“Can I have your mail? I want to invite you for a meal. To thank you for what you did to me before.” An excuse, obviously.

“It’s not necessary Nakajima-san. It just a small help and it happened a year ago.”

“But I still want to invite you for a meal. I promised to my self that I will repay your kindness if I meet you again” Yuto said "And I want to meet you again" Yuto continue in his head. Yamada was hesitating.

“Please?”

“Alright… ” Yamada took out his phone, and they exchanged their mail address.

“Thank you, Yamada-san. I’ll text you soon. Bye...”

“Bye...”

 

\---000---

 

Finally Yamada's train had arrived. He hop on the train and sat on the bench near the door. He was reading manga when suddenly his eyes caught something. A bag that the person beside him was holding, was almost fall to the floor. He turned his head, wondered why the person beside him didn't hold his bag properly. It turned out that the person was sleeping. He looked at the person, feel hesitated between wanting to wake him up and tell him about his bag or just leave him alone. The person might took him wrong.

The person somehow looked familiar. Yamada was thinking if he ever meet him before. Then he remembered, it was the boy he helped last year in the beach. He remember him again because his uncle said that that person was looking for him in the hut this summer.

He decided to wake him up and reminded him about his bag. He jolted when Yamada tapped his shoulder.

Suddenly he said “Yamada-san?”

“Oh, he remembers me. What should I do? Should I greet him back? But I forgot his name” Yamada thought.

The person thought that Yamada already forget about him and explain who he is.

“Oh yeah, he is Nakajima Yuto-san. Stupid Ryosuke” said Yamada in his head. He was posing as if he didn't remember. It would be weird if he was still remember after a year, right?

They then talked with each other. From that Yamada knew that Nakajima was a drummer and he didn't live around here; no wonder he never saw him before in this train.

Yamada was surprised when Nakajima asked for his mail after they got off the train. He hesitated to give it or not since he thought it wasn't necessary for Nakajima to repay him. It was such a small help. But Nakajima insisted so Yamada finally agreed. Actually he couldn’t refuse after he saw Nakajima pleaded with those puppy eyes of his.

\---000---

A week after their encounter in the train, Yamada got a message

“Yamada-san, this is Nakajima Yuto.  
Do you have time tomorrow afternoon?  
I want to invite you for a meal as we promised before.

Nakajima Yuto”

Yamada already sent his yes and they agreed to meet at a café in shibuya.

When Yamada arrived in the café, Yuto was already there.  
“Hello...” Yamada greeted Yuto.

“Hello... How are you Yamada-san?” Yuto greeted back.

“I’m fine Nakajima-san. How about you?”

“I’m fine too. I’m so glad you can come today.” Yuto said smiling.

“I’m not working today, so I’m free”

“Excuse me, your order please” said a female waiter, interrupting their conversation.

“What do you want Yamada-san?” Yuto and Yamada opened the menu book. After looking through the menu Yamada said “A Strawberry pancake and a Strawberry juice please.”

“Only that? You should order another dish Yamada-san!”

“It’s okay Nakajima-san.” Yuto pouted.

“Two Omrice, 1 tebasaki and 1 Milk tea. And two strawberry short cake please” said Yuto.

The waiter wrote down the order and left.

“You eat a lot Nakajma-san, but you are still so skinny. I’m jealous” Yamada chuckled. He was surprised at the tall boy's appetite.

“Huh?? Ah the order? It was for you as well Yamada-san.” Yuto smiled playfully.

“Eh…. How am I supposed to eat all that? I’m on diet” Yamada shocked.

“Diet? You are not fat Yamada-san. No need to diet. And I’m sure you can eat all of it.” Said Yuto chuckled. Yamada pouted.

They continued talking with each other about many things. They found out that they were around the same age so they talked more comfortably after that. After 3 hours (why so long?), Yamada said that he had to go somewhere since he already had another appointment. They promised that they will meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter 2012

Since their first outing, Yamada and Yuto had met several times. Through those times, Yuto had called Yamada as Yama-chan and Yamada called Yuto as Yuto-kun. Yuto actually wanted Yamada to called him Yuto, but Yamada refused for an unknown reason. Because they had met continuously, they knew some trivia things about each other. Yuto knew that Yamada work part time in a café. Yuto also knew that Yamada really love strawberry and anything related to strawberry. Meanwhile Yamada knew that Yuto had a great interest in bugs and cameras. He also knew that Yuto could play other instruments beside drums, like guitar and keyboard. Yuto loved raw horse meat which was a bit weird since he said he loved horse. Sometime Yamada accompanied Yuto when Yuto was out looking for bugs (although Yamada was a bit scared with bugs) or taking pictures of something else.

\---000----

Yuto continously sighing in his graduation ceremony. Keito, the one sat beside him, looked a bit worried since he knew that Yuto sighed a lot lately. But every time Keito asked what happened, Yuto only said nothing. Although Keito knew that it wasn't nothing, but he couldn’t forced Yuto to tell him if Yuto didn’t want to do so.

Keito was right. Yuto was having a “little” problem. He was missing someone, Yamada Ryosuke. It had been few weeks since their last meeting. They couldn’t meet each other since they had to study for exam. That was why Yuto and Keito were also on hiatus in JUMP during that period. He only knew Yamada for more than two months, but it seemed like he already knew him for a long time. He already used with his presence since they at least met twice a week before. He even neglected Keito in some occasions. He always felt sorry about that.

After exam was over, he missed him more. He missed seeing him talking, missed seeing him eating strawberries passionately, missed him doing something random and he really missed his smile. He thought about Yamada from time to time and sighing because he wanted to meet him so much. He was afraid to contact him first since he felt guilty because he rarely replies his messages before because he was too busy. He wondered if it was alright to text him and asked him to meet.

Suddenly Keito tapped his shoulder, interrupting him from thinking of Yamada. Yuto looked at Keito, gave a question look.

“Hikaru-kun texted me a while ago. He said congratulation and he expects us to join the band again next week. We will have to perform in the event near Ueno Park this spring. The same event we attended 3 years ago, remember?”

Yuto nodded and said “Alright. Thanks Keito.”

“I think Hikaru-kun texted you too.”

Yuto turned on his phone. There were some new messages. He opened the messages one by one. Message from Hikaru was the same as Keito’s. Yabu, Inoo, Takaki and Daiki also sent a congratulation messages. Messages from some of his other friends and the last one were his parents. After replying all the messages and about to turn off his phone, a message came.

“Hello Yuto-kun.

How are you? I hope you are okay.

Congratulation on your graduation ^^

Yamada Ryosuke”

Yuto almost scream his heart out when he read the message, he put his hand on his mouth to keep him from screaming and laughing like a crazy person because he was sure he'd gone crazy. But still he couldn't help the gigle. Keito was confused as he saw his best friend's action.

“Yuto, are you okay?” asked Keito. Yuto was still giggling while looking at his phone, reading the message over and over.

“Yuto!” Keito called, a little loud; his other friends were looking at him and Yuto with a ‘be quiet please’ look. But it was effective to make Yuto looked at him.

“What?” He faced Keito, big smile plastered on his face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I think I never been this okay before Keito” Yuto said as he looked back at his phone, texting. Keito raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He wondered what kind of message that made Yuto all lively after being all restless.

“I’m fine.

Arigatou Yama-chan ^^

Nakajima Yuto”

Yuto sent his reply. Actually Yuto wanted to ask him to meet but he had another idea. So he decided he would text him when the time come.

\----000----

A week later

It was Yamada’s graduation ceremony. His friend, Chinen , was making a speech as graduated representative because he graduated as the best student. He let a sighed as he looked at his phone. Still no message from that certain person. He opened his message box and looking at a certain message.

“I’m fine.

Arigatou Yama-chan ^^

Nakajima Yuto”

It was Yuto’s message a week ago. He expected that Yuto will text him again after that but it turned out that Yuto was never bother to text him again after that last message. He felt disappointed. He thought that maybe Yuto was already forget about him since they weren't meeting each other for a while. He also felt that maybe he would bother Yuto if he text him again, since Yuto always replied his messages with a short content.

Yamada missed Nakajima Yuto. He missed his endless talk about drums, cameras or bugs. He missed his trivia saying. He missed seeing his imperfect teeth when Yuto was smiling. He missed his presence. And he wanted to see him.

As he still looking at the phone, suddenly it came. A message.

“Yama-chaannn!!!

Congratulation on your graduation!! ^o^

We are not a high school student anymore ne~

I’m busy right now, preparing for a performance next spring, with my band.

Do you want to watch our performance?

I will be happy if you are willing to come.

I will text you the date and place of our performance after the exact date is confirm.

And maybe after that we can go seeing Sakura or going to cafés like we used to do?

I miss talking to you and I miss you T.T

Do you miss me?

Nakajima Yuto”

Yamada’s eyes widen as he read the message. It was the longest message Yuto had ever sent to him. And he said he missed him. Somehow, his eyes got teary. Why? 

“Thank you!!! ^^

I will be happy to come and watch your performance!

I hope I don’t have anything urgent at that time

I miss talking to you too~

Yamada Ryosuke”

\---***---

Spring 2012

Yamada arrived at the place he and Yuto promised to meet, in front of Ueno Park near the event place.

“Yuto-kun, I already arrived.

Where are you?

Yamada Ryosuke”

 

“Wait a minute.

I’ll come right away.

Nakajima Yuto”

 

Yamada scanned his surrounding. He always went to this park every spring with Chinen and his classmates these past 3 years. It was bit sad that he and his friends couldn’t do the same since most of them were busy preparing for college. He invited Chinen to accompany him but Chinen had to go to Shizuoka with his parents, to visit his grandmother.

“Yama-chan!!” Yamada heard Yuto’s voice. He turned, saw Yuto running and waving his hand, smiling happily. Yamada waved back. It was happiness.

Yamada bowed to Yuto when the later arrived in front of him.

“Damn, it’s awkward” Yamada thought.

Yuto chuckled and bowed back.

“I will perform in 30 minutes. Do you want to come to the backstage? I’ll introduce you to my members.” Yuto offered.

“Eh?! I can enter the backstage?”

“Of course, it’s okay. Let’s go”

“Alright.”

“Guys…” Yuto said when they arrived in front of a group of 5 people. They all looked at Yuto’s direction then Yamada and back to Yuto. “This is my friend, Yamada Ryosuke”

“I'm Yamada Ryosuke.” Yamada bowed.

“Yama-chan, this is Takaki Yuya, our vocalist” Yuto pointed at a boy with long brown hair. Yuya nodded. “This is Yabu Kota, our guitarist and vocalist. He is our leader.” Yuto pointed at the tallest boy among them. Yabu smiled, his eyes disappeared.

“This is Yaotome Hikaru, the bassist” Yuto pointed at the one who was holding a bass guitar. He gave a goofy expression toward them. “Yo!” Hikaru greeted.

“This is Inoo Kei, our keyboardist.” Yuto pointed at the person that waving his hand and looked a bit pretty. “Nice to meet you Yama-chan” Inoo said, waving and winked.

“And lastly, Keito, Okamoto Keito. You know him right? He was the one who picked me up at the hut that time. He is our guitarist and my best friend.” Yuto placed his hand in Keito’s shoulder as he said that.

“Keito... this is Yamada Ryosuke, the one who helped me when I injured my foot at the beach before. Remember?”

“Ah… Oh… Nice to meet you again Yamada-san” Keito said and bowed politely.

“Nice to meet you again Okamoto-san” Yamada bowed back.

“Oh, so this is that Yamada-san?! Yuto talked about you a lot after you helped him. It as if you just save him from a really dangerous situation.” said Hikaru, amused.

“Ahh… that’s true. He talked about that over and over in the next few days.” Yabu said.

“Eh!! Really?” Yamada asked, surprised but somehow he was touched.

“And he was really disappointed when he couldn’t meet you the next summer in the beach. All of us were there since we were curious with this Yamada-san. But you two finally meet each other huh? I’m amazed” Hikaru continued.

“I’m amazed too that I met him accidentally in the train. Ne?” Yuto said, smiling at Yamada.

Yamada nodded.

\---000---

Yuto looked at his phone, replied it and said to his member

“Guys, I have to go for a while”

“Where? We have to perform in 30 minutes Yuto!” Yabu warned him.

“Don't worry. I'm going to pick up my friend near the park, I’ll comeback right away.” As Yuto finished the words, he dashed toward the park “Finally, I’ll meet him again” he shouted in joy.

There he was, the brown haired guy, looking at the cherry blossom, smiling. Yuto stop in his step and looking at him.

“Yama-chan!”

Yuto ran toward him. He wanted to hug him but Yamada was bowing instead. “Maybe he feels awkward?!” The thought make Yuto chuckle “We didnn't see each other for a some time after only meeting for two months after all.” Yuto thought.

Yuto invited Yamada to the backstage and introduced him to his members. Members were all excited meeting them since the beach incident. Yamada surrounded by Hikaru, Yabu, Takaki and Inoo. They asked him a lot of things and joked around. Yamada got a long quickly with his members and it made Yuto somehow happy.

“So, it’s him?” said Keito suddenly, Yuto tilted toward him with a question expression. “It’s him, the one who make you all depressed and all happy in our graduation day?”

“You can tell?” asked Yuto surprised, as expected from his best friend.

“Of course. Who do you think I am? Why you didn’t tell me that you already met him? Now I know why you keep going somewhere on your own some months ago.” Keito sounded a bit hurt in the end of his speech.

“I’m sorry. It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I just don’t know how to tell you.” Yuto gave a really lame excuse. Actually Yuto wanted to tell Keito, but something in his heart stop him. He didn’t want to hurt Keito for some reason although he knew that he hurt him even more when he decided to introduce Yamada to JUMP not him first. But still he thought it was better this way. It was a bit complicated.

Keito, of course, not believing at what Yuto’s said but he didn’t say anything.

“Do you like him?”

Yuto looked at Yamada's direction, sparkling eyes, smiling but didn't say anything.

“Keito, you know that you will always be my best friend right?” Yuto said, in the end. Keito let out a sigh and nodded, understanding in defeat.

\---000---

Yamada stood in the left side of the stage when JUMP had their performance. Fortunately, he could sneak in to the front row, so he got a clearer view of JUMP especially Yuto since Yuto were in the left side of the stage. Yuto saw Yamada, he waved and gave a smile to Yamada.

Yamada mouthed “Good luck!!”

Yuto nodded and mouthed “Thank you”

JUMP performed 5 songs. Their performance was great. Yamada enjoyed it a lot. Actually his eyes were only fix in one spot, Yuto. He was captivated by Yuto’s performance. He looked so awesome when he beat the drum, twirled his stick and sang. Yuto looked so happy. It was the first time Yamada saw Yuto that happy.

Yamada was in a daze because Yuto gave him another smile and winked at him in the last song when suddenly something hit his mind. The performance seemed familiar. He felt that he ever saw something like that before. He felt that he ever heard the song before. He felt that he ever saw Yuto played drum like that before. He felt that he ever heard Yuto's singing before.

After going through his memory, he remembered a piece of memories from 3 years ago.

Yamada gasp, “That was Yuto!”

\---000---

Yuto was together with his band member and bowed respectfully to the audiences and said their thanks before going down the stage. He saw Yamada and silently told him to follow them to the back stage.

“You've work hard. Your performance was great.” Yamada said when he arrived at the backstage.

“Thank you Yamada-san” Yabu said.

“You've work hard.” Yamada said to Yuto, handed a drink.

“Thanks” Yuto gladly received the drink, he could felt his member was giving him a jealous stare.

“Okay members. Let’s have our usual routine.” Yabu shouted.

“Wait a moment…” Yuto said to Yamada. JUMP made a circle and saying this and that and after a while Hikaru shouted, “Alright, let’s work hard again next time!”

“Oh!!” the members replied, ended their routine.

Yamada gave Yuto a question look when the later approached him. “It was our usual routine after we performed. We evaluated our performance so we can improve.” Yuto explained.

Yamada nodding his head “Oh…”

“How is it?” Yuto asked.

“The performance? It was great. Everyone was great.”

“What about me?!”

“Ummm… ” Yamada thinking for a moment

“Is it bad?” Yuto asked carefully.

“You were really cool Yuto-kun” Yamada gave a two thumbs up.

“You… I thought you dislike my performance.” Yuto said, scratching Yamada’s head.

“Hiiii…” someone peek in.

“Dai-chan!!!” Inoo screamed “You came! You said you couldn’t come!” Inoo immediately hug the new comer.

“Boss said I can go, so here I am.” Daiki replied.

“Yo!” he greeted the members, looked at them one by one and saw a familiar figure who was not a JUMP members.

“Yamada?!” Daiki shouted.

“Hello Dai-chan! It’s been a long time.” Yamada greeted.

“Do you know each other?” Inoo asked, curious.

“Me and Yamada work in the same place before. Ne?” Yamada nodded.

“What are you doing here Yamada? I never knew you have a friend in JUMP?”

“He is Yuto’s friend. Yuto just introduced him to us today.” Inoo replied instead.

“Eh? Yuto?” Daiki looked surprised. 

“This Yuto?” Pointed at Yuto. Inoo nodded “Why?”

“I never expect that you two will meet for real?!” Daiki said, suddenly excited. JUMP were confused. Yamada was embarrassed.

“What do you mean?” Yuto asked, looking confuse as the reset of JUMP.

“Remember 3 years ago ---”

“Dai-chan!” Yamada interrupted. Yamada knew what Daiki was going to say.

Yuto raised his eye brow “What is it? Tell me!”

“We want to know too!” Hikaru butted in. 

Daiki looked at Yamada. Yamada didn’t have any choice but nodded his head since Yuto gave him a demanding stare and all JUMP were looking at him with curious look.

“3 years ago, you also have a performance here, right?” Daiki began. JUMP nodded their head. “At that time, I also came and I said that someone said that he thought Yuto were cool. And I jokingly said that Yuto should take a picture of him when he went to the park since that person also went to the same park. That person was Yamada”

JUMP members were trying to recall the memories, trying hard to remember and finally Hikaru shouted “I remember! We teased Yuto a lot that time!”

One by one JUMP members recall the memory except Takaki who still couldn’t remember.

“But Yuto said that he didn’t found him.” Hikaru said.

“Yeah, their first meet was at the beach two years ago! That’s what Yuto said” Yabu said.

JUMP plus Daiki turn their head at the two. Yuto stared at Yamada with a surprised expression. While Yamada’s face was so red. After a few seconds, Yuto cupped Yamada's face, staring at him, gave him a smile, then picked up his belongings, and took Yamada’s hand.

“Let’s go” he said. Yamada was confused. “Guys, we’ll be going first. Bye…” Yuto said to the members, dragging Yamada and leaving JUMP and Daiki dumbfounded, wondering what was wrong with Yuto.

\---000---

Yamada and Yuto were in the park, sitting under a Sakura tree, a bit far from the crowd. Yuto was busy taking pictures while Yamada was staring at him. He wondered why Yuto didn’t ask him further about it. “Maybe he wasn't interested in it?” he thought, slightly disappointed. He was in thought and then realized that Yuto was taking his pictures. He hurriedly covered his face.

“You should stop taking my pictures Nakajima Yuto!” Yamada whined.

“I love taking your pictures Yama-chan.” Yuto said, chuckled.

“Geez… Lend me your camera. I want to take your picture too.” Yamada tried to grab Yuto’s camera, but Yuto stood up and raised his camera high so Yamada couldn’t fetch it. Yamada sulked and pouted. 

“Okay... Okay... here you go.” Yuto handed his camera to Yamada who took it happily.

Yamada happily took pictures of the cherry blossoms. Yuto taught him how to find a good angle a while ago. He was about to return the camera, but Yuto was lying down and closed his eyes.

“He must be tired” Yamada thought. Yamada then sat beside him and observed the tall guy. “He has a nice skin, and he has a mole under his left eye.” He thought and continued staring at him for a while.

Yamada turned away when Yuto slightly opened his eyes. “Yama-chan, I’m hungry. Let’s have something to eat.”

“Ah!!! I forgot.” Yamada quickly opened his bag and took out a big lunch box.

“I’m planning to give it to you and your friends after the performance but I forgot.” Yamada opened the lunch box and ate one tamagoyaki. “It’s still edible. Do you want some? Or do you want to go to café or restaurant?” Yamada asked.

Yuto ate one tamagoyaki “Delicious… you made this yourself?” Yuto took the lunch box from Yamada and start eating.

“My mom helped me. I always bring bento every time I go on hanami with Chinen and the others.”

“Chinen? Your best friend? The one who picked you up the other day?”

Yamada nodded.

“You didn’t invite him?”

“I invite him. But he couldn’t come.”

“Ah… I want to meet him.”

“Why?”

“I want to ask him about you. I want to know more about you Yama-chan”

“Why?”

“Because I like you” Yuto replied casually while eating.

Yamada was shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer 2012**  
  
 _“Yama-chan ^o^_  
Its summer holiday  
Want to go to the beach?  
The guys want to go to the beach~  
Do you want to join us?  
Ask Chinen-kun to come too.  
Dai-chan will come as well (Inoo-chan told me that he will come)  
Nakajima Yuto”  
  
“So do you want to come?” Yamada asked Chinen after the later finished citing Yuto’s message.

“Beach is hot! And there are jellyfish! I don’t want to be bite by them!” Chinen then whined about how he disliked beach and wondered why people love to go to the beach a lot.

“But Chii…” Ryosuke said... hesitating.

“Still feel awkward around him?” Chinen asked.

“For God shake Ryosuke, It’s been 4 months!”

\---000---

  
**Back to Spring 2012**   
  
It needed few seconds for Yuto to realize what he had said earlier. He looked at Yamada who was still in shocked and frowning.

“I… I…” Yuto wanted to say something but nothing came out, his mind was already blank. “Yama-chan… I… ” he tried again.

“Yu… Yuto-kun, I think I have to go home.” Yamada picked up his bag and stood up, ready to runaway but Yuto caught his wrist. “Yama-chan, wait!”

“Sorry Yuto-kun, I have to go. Sorry.” Yamada pulled his hand from Yuto and left.

  
“Aaaarrrghhhh… Nakajima Yuto, you are so stupid?!” Yuto cursed himself when he saw how Yamada was running away after his unplanned confession. “You shouldn’t say that. Not now at least.You just met him after a while, you stupid!” Yuto blame himself. Regret. He had to do something if he didn't want to lose him. He packed Yamada lunch box and his camera in a rush then ran, chashing after Yamada. But Yuto was too late; Yamada was nowhere to be seen. Yuto called Yamada’s number but he didn’t pick it up. He called again and again but Yamada still didn’t pick it up. Yuto was depressed, he back to the Park, hoping that Yamada somehow comeback to the Park. But of course he was no where. Yuto sat in one of the bench, a tear fell from his eyes.

  
After a moment of continue regret, suddenly he got a call. “Hello, Yama-chan?” Yuto said hopefully, he didn’t look at the id caller.

“This is Keito btw...”

“Ah… It’s you. What's up?” Yuto tried to hide his cry.

“I forget to ask you about something… but wait are you crying?” Keito noticed the changed in Yuto’s voice, as expected from your best friend.

“I’m not.” Yuto lied but he failed to hide the change of his voice.

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m okay Keito” Yuto still lied. He didn’t want to bother Keito for something like this.

“Where are you?!” said Keito again.

“The park.”

“Wait for me, I’ll come right away.”

Keito arrived in 15 minutes and found the depressed Nakajima Yuto. Head down.

"Yuto” Keito sat beside him “Did something happened?” Instead of answering, Yuto hugged him. Tears were flowing. 

 

He told Keito what was wrong after he managed to stop the tears. “I am so stupid right? I shouldn’t say that. He must be scared of me.”

“Maybe he just surprised, that’s why he run away Yuto.” Keito tried to comfort him.

“No. I’m sure he hates me now, Keito.” Yuto was so lost and couldn't think positively.

“I don’t think so Yuto. I can see that he cares about you. Before, his eyes were always fixed on you. I’m sure he was just surprised at your sudden confession.” 

“If that's the case, why he didn’t pick up my call?”

“I think he need to short out his feeling.”

“What should I do Keito? I don’t want to lose him.”

Keito took a deep breathe, he patted Yuto's shoulder, “Maybe you should try to contact him again. Asked him to meet you and explained to him and hear his answer. You can call him or message him.”

“What if he didn’t want to meet me?”

“You have to try first. Keep trying until he decides to meet you. You said you don’t want to lose him right? That’s why you have to keep trying Yuto”

Yuto thought about it, thinking whether it was the best to do and finally said “I’ll try. Thank you Keito.

Yuto hugged him again, “Thank you for being here” Yuto whispered.

“I’m your friend Yuto, I’ll always be by your side” Keito said, assuring him.

\---000---

  
Yamada was a coward. He knew it. A week had passed and he was still avoiding Yuto. Yuto’s confession was too sudden for him. He was confused and afraid at the same time. Yuto always sent a message to Yamada every day after that incident. But Yamada never replied, despite reading them over and over again.  


  
1st message  
 _“Yama-chan  
I want to explain about what happened today  
We have to meet, please???  
Nakajima Yuto”_  
  
2nd message  
 _“Yama-chan  
I know... maybe you were confused  
But please, we have to meet  
I’ll explain everything  
Nakajima Yuto”_  
  
3rd message  
 _“Yama-chan  
I’ll keep texting and calling you and wait for you  
Please, let’s meet  
Nakajima Yuto”_  
  
4th message  
 _“Yama-chan  
Are you angry with me?  
Please reply my messages or pick my calls T___T  
I want to meet you  
Nakajima Yuto”_  
  
5th message  
 _“Yama-chan  
I can explain what happened  
So please meet up with me  
Nakajima Yuto”_  
  
6th message  
 _“Yama-chan  
How are you?  
I’ll always pray for your safety  
Let’s meet  
Please?  
Nakajima Yuto”_  
  
Last message  
 _“Yama-chan_  
I’m sorry… I’m sorry…  
If you want you can just forget about what I said in the park  
I still want to become your friend  
I miss you so much  
If the only way I can become your friend again is to buried my feeling for you,  
I’ll do it  
Please, let’s meet  
Nakajima Yuto”  
  
Yamada’s tears were flowing when he read the last message. He felt so sorry toward Yuto. He wasn’t angry with Yuto, he was angry with himself. He missed him too. So much. It hurt him, avoiding Yuto like that and made him feel miserable.

  
“Ryosuke!!!” Chinen greeted Yamada happily as he opened Yamada’s room. “Did something happened, Ryosuke?” Chinen immediately sat in front of Yamada when he saw the later was crying.  
“Chii…” Yamada saw Chinen, hugged him and bawling.

  
“You can tell me anything, Ryosuke.” Chinen said, patting Yamada’s back, giving a comfort. Yamada started telling him about that day. About how he hurt Yuto. About how sorry he was toward Yuto. About how scared he was. Chinen listened to his friend in silent until the later finished pouring all his feelings. After that he simply said “You like him too right?”

“I... don’t... know...”

“Then why are you like this Ryosuke?”

“I… I…”

“Are you scared at the fact that you like him too? Or are you scared at having a relationship with him?” Chinen asked. Yamada didn’t say anything.

  
“Do you miss him?” Yamada nodded.

“You want to meet him too right?” Yamada nodded again.

“Let’s meet him.” Chinen decided.  


“But…”

“It's no use if you keep on avoiding him. You have to face him. If you are still scare to have a deeper relationship with him, you can say so to him. I’m sure he will understand. If you continue like this, you and that boy will only suffer.”

Yamada thought about what Chinen had said. He released his hug, looking at Chinen's face. “But… can you accompany me when I meet him?”

“Ryosuke…” Chinen wanted to refuse.

“Please??” Yamada pleaded. Chinen gave a number of reasons to refuse. Reasons, first Yamada had to resolve this alone. Second, it was troublesome. But his friend kept on asking him and he didn't have the heart to continue seeing him like that.

  
“Alright” said Chinen finally. It was the first time he saw Yamada like that.

\---000---

  
Yuto and Yamada sat across each other in a café. Chinen was in the other table, refused to join. He would join them when the two had finished their talk. 

  
“How are you Yama-chan?” Yuto asked cautiously. He didn't want to say something that make the other boy run away again.

“I’m fine Yuto-kun, how are you?”

“I… I’m okay too” Yuto replied. He wanted to add that he misses him so much, but he didn’t dare to say so.

“Oh yeah, your lunch box. You forget about it the other day.” Yuto pulled the box from his bag and gave it to Yamada.

Yamada took it, about to put it in his bag, but seemed like the box wasn’t empty. Yamada opened it and his eyes widen. His lips automatically curved a smile after he saw his favorite fruit inside.

“I’m sorry Yama-chan, for scaring you. And thank you for coming today.” Yuto said when Yamada looked at him with ‘what-is-this-for?’ look.

“I’m the one who was sorry Yuto-kun. I’m sorry for leaving you like that and avoiding you.”

“It’s okay. I can understand your position Yama-chan.”

  
“Chii…, Chinen Yuri, that boy” Yamada pointed at Chinen “said that I have to meet you instead of avoiding you. Now, that I think about it; I should have meet you sooner. I’m sorry for making you suffer Yuto-kun.”

Yuto shook his head “I’m grateful enough that you are willing to meet me now.”

“Ano…”

“What is it Yama-chan?”

“Your confession…”

“You can forget about that. Just think that I never said those.” Yuto cut Yamada’s word. He was afraid. Afraid that Yamada would reject him and decided to stop meeting.

“It’s okay Yuto-kun. At that time I was too shocked. So I acted that way. I’m sorry.” Yamada apologized before continuing, “I’m grateful that you have that kind of feeling toward me. To tell you the truth, I was happy when I heard that. But yeah I was confused and shocked so…” Yamada paused for a moment.

  
“I like you too Yuto-kun, but I don’t know if my likeness is the same with you. And I’m still scare to have relationship with someone. So… so… can we stay as friend first?”  


Yuto was digesting Yamada’s word one by one, when finally he knew what it means he couldn’t hide his happiness. He almost jump on his seat and scream. “Of course Yama-chan. I will wait until you are ready” Yuto grabbed Yamada’s hand, squeezing it.

  
“Thank you, Yama-chan.”  


Yamada was relieved that Yuto could understand him. He smile, “Thank you for understanding me and for the strawberries Yuto-kun.” He then remembered something. “Wait, I have to introduce you to Chinen.” He called him over. The later joined them in speed of light.

  
“Chii… this is Nakajima Yuto.” Yamada introduced Chinen to Yuto when Chinen sat beside Yamada. “Yuto-kun, this is Chinen Yuri.”

  
“Hello… Ryosuke already told me about you.” Chinen said.

  
“Hello… I’m happy that finally I can meet you and thank you for telling Yama-chan to meet me.” Yuto took Chinen’s hand and shook it, giving his deep gratitude toward Chinen.

  
“Yeah, sometime I need to do something like that for Ryosuke.” Chinen smirked at Yamada, teasing.  


\---000---

  
**Summer again~**  
  
4 months has passed since their reconciliation. In those 4 months, every time Yamada met Yuto, he always asked Chinen to accompany him. Yuto didn't mind it, at first at least, but after some times he couldn't help but wanting to be alone with Yamada. Although, Yuto also felt that Yamada was still awkward and conscious around him when they are alone. He couldn’t force him. It frustrated him in some extent, but he tried to endure.

  
It was a good thing that Chinen was easy to get a long. Yuto and Chinen sometime exchanged mails. Yuto always asked about Yamada to Chinen and asked for his advice when he found it hard to understand Yamada’s thinking or when he felt frustrated at their current relationship. Chinen always gladly listened to Yuto although sometime he gave mean or harsh comments when he also felt frustrated at Yuto and Yamada’s relationship.

\---000---

  
“Yuto-kun!! Good afternoon.” Yamada greeted Yuto when he arrived at their promised place. “Good afternoon.” Yamada greeted Hikaru, Keito, and Takaki who already arrived.

  
“Good afternoon.” They replied in unison.

  
“Ummm… who is the person beside you?” asked Takaki, pointing to the person beside Yamada, curious.

  
“Ah… this is my friend, Chinen Yuri” Yamada answered. “Chii, this is Takaki-kun, Okamoto-kun and Hikaru-kun, Yuto-kun’s band mate.”

  
“Hello… I'm Chinen Yuri.” said Chinen.

  
“Hello… Nice to meet you.” The guys introduced themselves.

“Hello Nakajima-kun.” Chinen greeted him after he finished with the guys.

  
“Hi... I’m happy you can join us.” Yuto greeted.

  
“Ryosuke, threaten me if I didn’t come along with him.” Chinen said nonchalantly.

  
“Chii!!! I’m not” Yamada denied it, but his face became a bit red.

“This kid is interesting.” Hikaru said and then dragging Chinen to his side, Takaki joined them. They then interrogating him, the thing they always do every time they meet new person.

  
“Hello... Okamoto-kun.” Yamada said.

  
“Hello... Yamada-san. Just call me Keito, everyone called me Keito. We are same age too.”

  
“But…”

  
“It’s okay Yama-chan.” Yuto said, happy at the fact that he was there with his dear friends and crush.

  
“Then, Keito-kun. You can call me Yama-chan.”

“Alright… Yama-chan.” Keito smile had made Yamada smiling as well.

Yamada somehow relieved seeing Keito smiling. He always had an impression that Keito dislike him because he took Yuto’s attention and time, but maybe it was only his imagination.

  
“You should have come with us when I and Yuto-kun hang out, O- Keito-kun.” Yamada said.

  
“I asked him, but he always refused.” Yuto said, annoyed.

  
“I don’t want to bother you.” Keito replied.

  
“You won’t bother us of course. Sometime Chii also come with us. I will be happy if you could join too.” Yuto rolled his eyes.

  
Keito thinking for a moment then said “Alright I will join too sometime”  
  
“Hellloooooo guysss…” Inoo greeted them when he, Daiki and Yabu arrived.

  
“What took you so long?” Hikaru whined.

  
“Dai-chan was overslept so I have to wake him up first. I feel bad for Yabu who waited for us.” Inoo said, giving a glare to Daiki.

  
“Sorry... everyone is here?” Daiki asked. Hikaru nodded as an answer.

“Eh, who is this chibi with you Hikaru?” asked Yabu.

“This is Chinen Yuri, Yamada’s friend.”

“I'm Chinen Yuri.”

Yamada introduced the late comer, “This is Yabu-kun and Inoo-kun. And you already know Dai-chan right?”

  
“Hello…” Chinen said, cutely.

“How cute.” Yabu said, swooning.

“So, everyone is here? Let’s go to the beach!!!” Takaki said, excited.

“Here he goes. Always excited every time we go to the beach.” Hikaru shook his head.

“Let’s go!!!” Takaki ignoring Hikaru's remark and entered his car, ready in the driver seat.

“It might a bit crumple. Who want to seat beside Yuya?” Hikaru asked.

“Me” Keito said.“Alright, so Keito in the front. Me, Yabu and this chibi in the middle seat. And 4 of you in the back since all of you are not that big” Hikaru pointed at Inoo, Daiki, Yuto and Yamada.

“Tin… tin…” Yuya push the bell, told them to get in quickly. “Let’s go.”

\---000---

  
“It’s the beach!!!!” Yuya screamed when they arrived at the beach after the long drive. He quickly ran toward the sea.

“Yuya… we have to put our belonging inside first!” Yabu yelled at the beach boy but obviously the later was already couldn't hear.

“Ryo-chan!” someone called Yamada.

“Oji-chan!” Yamada hug his uncle.“These are my friends.” Yamada told his uncle.

“Hello... Sorry for intruding.” Yabu said, as their representative since he was the oldest from that group.

“I’m happy to have you all here. I already prepare 2 rooms for you all. I hope it’s not too small.” Yamada's uncle said.

“It’s okay Yamada-san. We are happy that you allow us to stay here for two days.”

“Ryo-chan, guide them to their rooms. It’s in the second floor, east side.” Yamada then guided them all to the second floor.

“So how should we divide the rooms?” Hikaru asked.

“Since the 4 of you are same age and younger than most of us, I think it best if the four of you in one room.” Yabu said, referring at Yuto, Keito, Yamada and Chinen.

“So if we, the older group, will have an adult talk, we can do it freely.” Yabu continued, winking at the end.

“We are already an adult already Yabu-kun” Yuto laughed.

“But still under 20.”

\---000---

  
Yamada and Yuto were sitting under an umbrella. They were tired after having a beach volley ball match with Yabu and Hikaru. Takaki and Keito were swimming in the beach. Daiki and Inoo were making sand castle like a child. Chinen was burying Yabu and Hikaru in the sand not far from Yamada and Yuto.

“Ah… I’m tired.” Yuto said then lying down. Yamada looked at Yuto and said “Wait a moment...”, ran up toward the hut before Yuto could reply. Yamada came back after 10 or 15 minutes while holding a glass of fruit parfait.

“Here… help yourself.” Yamada gave the parfait to Yuto.

“Eh, you make this for me?” Yuto felt happy and touched.

Yamada nodded. “You said you want to eat my parfait again.”

“Thanks…” Yuto took the parfait and start digging in. “Do you want some? Why you only make one parfait? You should make one for yourself too.”

“I'm okay.”

“Akkk… what are you eating Yuto?!” Hikaru suddenly jump up from the sand when he saw Yuto eating something that looked delicious.

“I want!!” Hikaru tried to take the spoon but Yuto wasn't giving in.

“No. Yama-chan made this for me.” Yuto hold the spoon and glass tightly, like it was so precious he didn't want to share.

Hikaru looked at Yamada with ‘please make some for me too’ look. Chinen also joined Hikaru when he saw the parfait “Ryosuke, I want it too!”

“Alright… Alright… wait a moment. I’ll make one for everyone. But Chii… you have to help me.”

“Eh? You know that I’m bad at cooking.”

“I know, but you have to help me bring the parfaits here. I can’t bring 7 glasses alone.”

“Ah… Okay.”

  
  
Yamada was busy cutting the fruits while Chinen sat across him, munching water melon.

“Ne Ryosuke…” Chinen said in the midst of his eating

“Yeah…”

“When will you plan to accept Yuto?” Chinen asked casually, still munching water melon. Yamada stopped for a moment.

“Why?”

“I feel sorry seeing Yuto. He’s been waiting for you these 4 months. You said you like him but until now you always left him hanging. You feel awkward when you are alone with him. You are pushing and pulling him at the same time. I wonder until when he will endure it. What if he likes someone else? And you know it frustrated me since both you and Yuto are always ask me for advice when you two have trouble! I’m not a cupid you know.” Chinen whined.

Yamada didn’t say anything for a moment.“I know that. But I’m still afraid.” Yamada said softly.

“What makes you afraid?! He won’t bite Ryosuke.” Chinen said, shook his head. Couldn’t understand what his friend was thinking. “You have to take a step forward Ryosuke or your relationship will stay at the same pace.” said Chinen impatiently and took another water melon.

"I know... I know… You should stop eating the water melon!” Yamada tried to chang the topic.

“But it’s delicious. The parfaits are still not ready yet?”

“It will ready in a moment.”

Yamada and Chinen brought the parfaits outside. JUMP members and Daiki were already sitting on the bench outside the hut, waiting.

“Okay... enjoy...” Yamada gave the parfaits to them. Chinen was already eating happily without helping Yamada distributing the parfaits.

“As expected from Ryosuke! Delicious…” Chinen exclaimed.

The other were eating too and gave the same praises at Yamada. They amazed that Yamada can make something like that.

“Noisy aren’t they?” Yuto sat beside Yamada, holding his camera.

“You want to go and take some pictures?” Yamada asked.

“Yes. Do you want to accompany me?” Yuto was ready that Yamada would invite Chinen again or the worst rejected the offer but to his surprised, Yamada nodded.

“Really?” Yuto asked, disbelieving.

“Of course. Let’s go” Yamada stood up, cracking at his disbelieveness.

“I'm going to go with Yuto-kun for a while. If you finished, just give the glasses to Chinen and he will bring it to the kitchen.” Yamada informed the rest who busily eating and chatting.

“Eh??!! Why me?!” Chinen said, almost choked. Yabu patted his back. The others were teasing Yuto and Yamada, since they were on a date.

“Ok. Ah… Yamada-kun, where can we buy fireworks?” Yabu asked in between the noise.

“Just go straight on that road, you’ll find a store that sell fireworks.”

“Thanks. Be careful you two..”

\---000---

  
It was already dark when Yuto and Yamada finished strolling around the beach. Yuto found many interesting object. He took a lot of pictures and of course he took Yamada’s pictures. Yamada will always a beautiful model in his eyes.

Yuto was happy that finally Yamada could feel less awkward when he was alone with him just like he used to be. He was still not really comfortable at first, but gradually he could laughed freely and joked with Yuto. It made Yuto happy. It gave Yuto a hope that maybe Yamada would finally accept him in the near future.

Because of what Chinen said earlier, Yamada decided to take a step forward. That was the reason why he agreed when Yuto asked him to accompany him. He could see that Yuto was happy with his decision. Yuto was always happy but sometime Yamada noticed that there’s sadness in his eyes, but before he could see that Yuto was truly happy. It somehow made Yamada feel happier.

Yamada and Yuto saw their friends lighted some fireworks when they almost arrive at the hut. They waved at them, informing them that they have arrived. They sat on the sand, not far from their friends, watching the fireworks. Yuto tried to took pictures of it, but since it was dark the pictures not come out well.

“The stars are so pretty” Suddenly Yamada said while looking at the sky.

“That’s true.” Yuto replied, looking at the sky as well.

“We rarely saw stars in Tokyo ne… Because the lights are too bright.”

“Yeah…” Yuto turned his head on Yamada, suddenly feeling amazed at how beautiful the person beside him. “Is it his looks that makes Yuto love him? Or is it his cooking? Or is it his smile?” Yuto thought. Then he realized that none of them was the reason.

It was simply because he was Yamada Ryosuke. It was because a boy named Yamada Ryosuke that attracted him, because a boy named Yamada Ryosuke that made him happy every time they meet and made him miss his presence every time he out of reach. It was because a boy named Yamada Ryosuke, he realized how wonderful this world was when he was with him.

“Yuto-kun, look at that…” Yamada turned his head to Yuto and pointed at the sky but he couldn’t finish his sentence because Yuto already claimed his lips.

A sound of fireworks snapped Yuto from what he was doing, a few seconds that feels like forever for Yuto and Yamada. He broke the kiss and looked at Yamada anxiously. His eyes showed that he was scared.

“Ya… Yama-chan… I… I’m sorry.” He was scared that Yamada will mad at him and distance himself because of what he did for the second time. Yuto stood up, wanted to run away from Yamada because he felt guilty but Yamada caught his wrist. 

“It’s okay Yuto-kun. I didn’t mind it at all” Yamada said, blushing, head down.

Yuto blinked his eyes, not believing what he heard. He sat across Yamada, cupping his face so they can look at each other eyes.

“Really?” Yamada nodded. He couldn’t look at Yuto’s eyes, embarrassed.

“Then, that’s mean you finally accept me?” Yamada nodded again.

Yuto hugged Yamada “Thank you” he whispered.

“I now realized that I like you more than a friend Yuto-kun. I’m sorry for making you wait all this time.” Yamada said, he hugged him back. Yuto shook his head “its okay. The important thing is you finally accepted my love.”

“I love you Yama-chan. So much”

They broke their hug and leaning on each other forehead. They didn’t notice that there were 7 pairs of eyes, watching them with a grin on their faces.

\---***---

  
**Autumn 2013**  
  
“YUTO!!!” Yamada suddenly yelled when he arrived at the park.

“Why Ryo?” Yuto asked, confused.

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Disturb me while I’m studying!”

“When did I do that?”

“Last night!”

“Last night?” Yuto thinking for a moment, then “Ah! That photo?” Yamada nodded.

“Why? You couldn’t study because you were staring too much at my ‘photo’?” Yuto teased the chubby cheeks boy.

“I… I’m not!” Yamada denied, but his face was blushing.

“You are blushing.” Yuto said, pinched the chubby cheek.

“Just tell me the truth; you were busy staring at my ‘sexy photo’ right?”

Yamada looked at Yuto shocked “What? Sexy? Which part of it?” Yuto raised his eyebrows.

“Ok, your arm is sexy but your chest is too thin!”

“Then give me yours?”

“Ehh??!! Nakajima Yuto, you seriously…” Yamada couldn’t find any appropriate words because he was too speechless at the boy’s words so he pouted and looked away. Yuto was laughing a lot until his stomach hurts. Yamada kept pouting, folding his arms and giving a glare to Yuto.

“Alright… alright… I’ll stop teasing you. So stop pouting will you?” said Yuto after calming down and pinched Yamada’s cheek again. “That makes me want to kiss you.” Said Yuto smiling, but Yamada was not in the mood so he looked away again, still folding his arms.

“I understand… I’ll stop now. Don’t sulk.” Yuto warped Yamada’s body, hugging him and kiss his right cheek. Yamada turned his head to Yuto. “Sorry…” Yuto whispered.

Yamada finally cool down and shook his head. He rested his head in Yuto’s chest. “It’s fall already.” Yamada said looking at the falling leaves. Yuto nodded, kissing Yamada’s head.

“Yuto...”

“Yeah?”

“Before, when I went to your house, I saw a photo that looks like me hanging on your wall. But I don’t remember you taking that photo?”

“Which photo?”

“The one that someone who looks likes me smiling, with a butterfly in his head.”

After Yamada said that, suddenly Yuto tighten his hug. Yamada looked up, curious. “That was you, Ryo” Yuto said.

“But, I didn’t remember you ever took that photo?”

“That was when the first time I saw you.” Yamada’s face furrowed, didn’t understand what Yuto was saying.

“The first time you saw me was on the beach right? It impossible you can took my photo in the beach. It was spring, since there were sakura blossoms in the background of the photo.”

“Yes, the first time we met was at the beach 3 years ago. But the first time I saw you was at the park 4 years ago in spring.”

“When?” Yamada released his hug, looking straight at Yuto, demanding an explanation.

“You said that you saw me 4 years ago right? At the event. I also saw you for the first time in that park.”

“Remember dai-chan jokingly said that I have to take your picture after he told me that you said I was cool back then? I was really took your picture at that time, that photo. I didn’t realize it at first of course, but last year when Daichan told us, I remember. When I was about to pick you up, I somehow had a dejavu that I ever saw something like that and I remember the photo. Daichan cleared it up.”

Yamada was amazed when he heard that.

“It’s fascinating right? I think fate really want us to meet each other and to be together.” Yuto said.

Yamada nodded, agreeing “I’m glad, I met you, Yuto.” he hugged Yuto again, more tightly

\---000---

  
**Back in spring 2012**   
  
There he was, the brown haired guy, looking at the cherry blossom, smiling. Yuto stopped in his step, enjoying the scene.

Suddenly a flash of memory came to his head. A boy who was happily laughing with his friends in the park, not realizing that a butterfly had alighted on his head.

“That boy was Yama-chan?” Yuto thought. He felt amaze. 

“Is it fate?” He asked himself.

Yuto then called Yamada “Yama-chan!” and run toward him.

\---000---

  
Yuto was surprise as he heard Daiki, telling them that that boy was Yama-chan. It means Yuto really took his picture at that time. Even though it was nearly impossible for such coincidence to be happening. “Is it really fate?” He asked to himself again. 

Then Yuto cupped Yamada’s face, smiling at him. Didn’t know how to describe his feelings at that time. His head was full with amazement so he asked him to go, leaving all his friends dumbfounded.

\---000---

  
Yuto was in his room and opened his computer. He searched for a certain picture from three years ago. And finally he found it. He stared at it. It was really Yamada Ryosuke, the younger version one.

“When finally I found you, why are you avoiding me now? It was my fault though. I think I said that because suddenly my feelings for you got deeper after I found out the truth. If you really my fated person, you will come back to me right?” Yuto talked to Yamada’s picture.

\---***----

_"Kisetsu meguru you ni kokoro no naka_  
Kimi he no omoi ga meguru  
Hanarenai you ni nakusanai you ni  
Me no mae ni aru keshiki to  
Kimi wo tsuyoku mune ki yakitsuketa

Hana ga chiri Hitomi ni utsuru sekai ga kawatte mo  
Tonari de kimi ga warau dake de Subete wa niji iro ni naru"

  
END


End file.
